Amor Verdadero
by Lynnette N
Summary: Porque a pesar de no ser correspondida ella aún mantenía la esperanza de encontrar el amor, y tal vez podría encontrar en que menos lo espera...
1. chapter 1

**By: LadyNoir Love.**

 _ **Desclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Amano Akira-sensei, yo solo lo tomo prestado sin fines de lucro y para diversion de ustedes y mía._

 _ **Advertencia:** Romance, Drama, Friendship._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Drama mucho drama y romance, es un AU o Universo Alterno._

* * *

 ** _Lo único peor que estar enamorado es no estar enamorado- Paul Hurgan_**

.

.

.

 _Se dice que en toda nuestra vida tendremos tres amores._

 _El primero, también llamado **Primer amor**. Es aquel que logras experimentar de forma inocente y frágil, tan dulce como un caramelo._

 _El segundo, llamado **Amor platónico**. Es aquel en el que sólo deseas ver a la persona en cuestión desde la distancia, deseandole la felicidad desde el fondo de tu corazón, sin temor a que ti corazón sea roto, ya que sabías lo que sería al final; es también llamado Amor desinteresado._

 _El Tercero, es llamado **Amor Verdadero**. Aquel que sólo sientes una vez en la vida, tan hermoso y desgarrador, más dulce que la miel y más amargo que la hiel._

 _Algunas personas tienen la dicha que su primer amor sea también su amor verdadero._

 _Su otra mitad, su **Hilo rojo** , Sin embargo, no todos tienen la suerte de que sea correspondido, por esa razón es tan doloroso como placentero._

 _Esta es el Inicio, donde emprendo mi camino para encontrar a mi **Amor verdadero** , alejandome del que es mi **Primer Amor** , logrando así saber el placentero dolor que conlleva lograrlo._

 _ **Mi nombre es Miura Haru y está es mi historia.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**By: LadyNoir Love.**

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Amano Akira-sensei, yo solo lo tomo prestado sin fines de lucro y para diversion de ustedes y mía._

 _ **Advertencia:** Romance, Drama, Friendship._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Drama mucho drama y romance, es un AU o Universo Alterno._

* * *

.

.

 ** _"El amor verdadero hace milagros, porque él mismo es ya el mayor milagro—_** ** _Amado Nervo"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _—Lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de otra persona_**

 _Sentía las gotas de aquella lluvia torrencial golpear su cuerpo como si fuesen agujas, ella sabía que aquello pasaría, por más que intento evitarlo el momento más indeseado había llegado._ _No lo culpaba a el de amar a su amiga, ella había visto en sus ojos el amor que no expresaba con palabras, también en las acciones que el tenía hacía ella, la única culpable del dolor que sentía en el pecho era ella misma, no su amiga ni su amor, sólo ella Miura Haru_

 _Los castillos que había formado en las nubes se derrumbaron volviéndose nada, se lamentaba el amarlo con tantas fuerzas, tal vez si sólo hubiese sido un gusto pasajero como lo fue en el príncipo sus ojos no estuvieran derramando aquellas lágrimas que parecían ahogarla. Era su culpa por notar cada ínfimo detalle sobre el, sobre como al sonreír un pequeño hoyuelo se formaba en su mejilla, el como a pesar de pelear por su comida terminaba dando su porción a sus hermanos pequeños, como aún temiendole a los perros cada vez que veía a uno hambriento le alimentaba._

 _Pero sobre todo, el como se esforzaba para apoyar a sus amigos aún siendo el Dame que todos decían que era. Lanzó un grito al aire dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones deseando que aquella sensación de ahogo se esfumara, tal vez así su amor por el también se esfumaria._

* * *

 **Un mes después**

 ** _Namimori, Japón._**

Despertó al escuchar como su alarma sonaba lo cual sólo empeoraba su dolor de cabeza, ya había pasado un mes desde que supo que su amor platónico estaba enamorado de una de sus amigas, admitía que había llorado a mares por aquello, sin embargo ahora podía tratar en parte con normalidad a su ahora examor, aunque los pequeños saltos de su corazón al verlo aún permanecían.

Recordó que sus amigas habían quedado en una salida para ese día, todas querían comprar sus vestidos para la fiesta en casa del joven heredero. Soltó un suspiro, ella hubiese preferido declinar la invitación pero el recordar los ojos suplicantes de los más jóvenes desechó aquella idea, además de que el misterioso hermano del castaño del cual nadie sabía salvo la propia familia del joven.

Con sus 24 años ya cumplidos era lo suficientemente independiente, con un trabajo estable y unos amigos que eran como su familia, podría decir que tenía una vida feliz, salvo por la parte de tener que dejar ir a el que fue su amor por 10 años. Escuchó como su compañera de departamento le llamaba desde la cocina, salio de su habitación ya lista para su salida topandose con la cabellera verdosa de **_Shi-chan_** como ella le llamaba. Tal parecía que la joven había llegado hace poco de su "fiesta" de bienvenida, al parecer está había conseguido trabajo como estilista en un prestigioso salón de belleza.

 ** _—Haru-chan que guapa te vez, ¿Vas a salir algún lado?_**

pregunto al tiempo que tomaba de su taza.

Ella asistió mientras buscaba algo para comer antes de irse, la peliverde pareció apunto de decir algo, pues había despegado la tasa de sus labios, sin embargo no dijo nada tomando nuevamente un sorbo de su café. Ella quería mucho a su compañera pues está no sólo era eso sí no que también podría decirse que era una de sus mejores amigas, salio del lugar tomando sus llaves despidiéndose de su peliverde amiga.

Ya iba tarde y estaba casi segura de que su mejor amiga le reñiria si se le ocurría faltar a su cita pactada, ya la podía ver con su larga cabellera ondeando con la brisa, su piel tersa sonrojada y su sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes, toda una apariencia angelical, pero ella sabía que aquella dulce mujer podría ser hasta el mismísimo demonio, no por nada había logrado cazar a uno de los hombres más influyentes del mundo de los negocios. Fijo su vista en su reloj viendo que faltaban 5 minutos para la hora pactada, piso el acelerador sabiendo que quizás recibiría una que otra multa por aquello pero eso era nada comparado con la ira de su amiga.

Al llegar a la primera persona que vio fue a **_Bianchi_** , la pelirrosa aún con el pasar de los años conservaba su escultural figura, lo cual era sorprendente ya que está era madre de dos pequeñas criaturas; Eran gemelos de 2 años, si mal no recordaba, ambos de cabellos rubios y ojos miel _《los cuales habían heredado de su padre》_ pero de piel blanca al igual que su madre, eran verdaderamente adorables, aún no entendía el como la pelirosa se había casado con alguien como **_Cavallone Dino_** a quien decía odiar en el pasado, aún recordaba como en el pasado ella juraba su amor hacía el Tutor de Dino **_"Reborn Arcobaleno"_** era su nombre. Tal parecía que con ellos aplicaba el dicho **_"del amor al odio hay un paso"_** , soltó una risa al recordar todo aquello, se acercó ya con pasos callados sin ser consciente de las miradas que la seguían.

 ** _—¡Haru-chan!_**

grito la mayor lanzándose sobre ella.

No recordaba la última vez que todas se habían reunido, al tiempo que la pelirosa soltaba a la castaña una pelimorada se lanzaba hacía ella atrapandola nuevamente en un abrazo, está no era más que **_Hibari Minagi o "Chrome"_** para sus más cercanos, ella se había casado con uno de los empleados de confianza del castaño siendo ella también parte de este equipo, Haru le devolvió el abrazo al tiempo que sentía una protuberancia entre ellas, la Hibari estaba ** _¡Embarazada!_** , la felicito a lo que la lo que la otra contesto que Kyoya aún no lo sabía y quería darle la sorpresa. Y las chicas restante fueron llegando conforme pasaba los minutos, **_Sasagawa Hana_** llevaba consigo a su pequeño de un año los cabellos Negros y ojos grises le hacían ver adorable ante los ojos de las amigas de su madre. **_Yamamoto Mirai_** les pregunto el como podían tener aquellas criaturas que babeaban, las que ya habían sido madres rieron contestandole que tal vez era hora de que Takeshi y ella tuvieran uno, a lo que la peliroja se sonrojo. Sólo faltaban las demas de ellas y como si las hubiese invocado, las restantes del grupo llegaban la primera de cabellos castaños miel y mirada violeta, de piel clara y sonrisa amable, esta era **_Kirishima Makoto_** , la otra de rubios cabellos como el oro, sus ojos claros que atraían todo tipo miradas y una figura escultural que dejaba en claro el porque su larga lista de pretendientes, está no era otra que **_Farina Sonia_** , ellas se habían unido a el grupo cuando todos cursaban la Universidad; detrás de ellas la pudo observar su cabello caramelo, sus ojos miel angelicales que demostraban amabilidad y su piel besada por el sol, una combinación adorable habían dicho alguna vez, está no era otra mas que **_Kyoko_**.

Sus pies le dolían, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas tiendas ya habían recorrido, se lamento el no haberse puesto zapatillas, junto a ella estaba Hana con el pequeño **_Hiro_** en brazos, el pequeño habia caído rendido en la tienda numero 15 si mal no recordaba, aún no entendía el como **_Chrome_** a pesar de su estado mostraba tanta energía " ** _Hormonas_** " se dijo que tal vez era debido a aquello. Observo el como sus amigas charlaban a lo lejos entre si, se alegraba de que pudieran pasar aquellos momentos juntas pese al trabajo de cada una, observo la hora en su reloj, su turno comenzaba a las 5:00 y aún eran las 3:30.

Su mejor amiga le llamo con señas, está se encontraba apartada de las demás.

 ** _—Esto es para ti Haru-chan_**

dijo extendiendole un vestido.

Este era de color negro,con escote en recto dejando al descubierto sus hombros, era simplemente hermoso y por lo tanto no se vería bien en ella se dijo negando con la cabeza, tal vez eso lucirá bien en Sonia, Kyoko incluso en Makoto pero no en ella, tomo un vestido del montón, este era de un azul celeste un estilo más sobrio, no aquel que destinaba sensualidad. Su mejor amiga negó y dejó aquel vestido nuevamente en su lugar, todas salieron de la tienda felices de haber encontrado el vestido perfecto, vio como su mejor amiga se disculpaba con la escusa de haber visto una corbata perfecta para su marido y volvió a el interior de la tienda a lo que las demás decidieron que era hora de ir a comer, ella se disculpó ya que su turno estaba por comenzar las demás se lamentaron pero le dejaron ir con la promesa de verla en la gala de la presentación del joven heredero, ella sonrió afirmando su asistencia y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

 ** _._**

.

.

 ** _¡Nuevo proyecto!_** ** _Bueno en realidad no, es sólo algo que debía de hace años a una chica muy especial, espero y les guste, aunque tardaré en actualizar._**

 ** _Al fin sólo me falta 2 años para terminar la Universidad y ser una esclava del mundo laboral._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _¡Gatos y Mariquitas para todos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**By: LadyNoir Love.**

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Amano Akira-sensei, yo solo lo tomo prestado sin fines de lucro y para diversión de ustedes y mía._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Romance, Drama, Friendship._

 ** _Aclaraciones:_** _Drama mucho drama y romance, es un AU o Universo Alterno._

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **El peor sentimiento no es estar solo, es tener que olvidar a alguien, nunca se puede olvidar**_

 _ **—Desconocido**_

.

.

.

 _Si alguien me hubiese dicho que, precisamente hoy, mi puño terminaría en la cara del nuevo Jefe de la compañía, hubiese reído por tal chiste._

 _Lo creería improbable e imposible, pero se que se lo merece, esto y más. Aunque debo admitir que ahora mi mano duele demasiado como para que saliera ilesa._

 _Escucho a las personas acercarse a donde nos encontramos, Pero la rabia aún está en mi, hay tantas cosas que quiero gritarle a este gran hijo de._

 _Inhalo un poco de aire en un intento por calmarme, mientras aún le doy mi mirada más decepcionada, como se atreve a hacer eso justamente hoy, que no se da cuenta que la está lastimando._

 _La ira vuelve a hacerse presente y en ese instante mi marido llega a mi lado, su mano está en mi hombro en una muda orden, se que el quiere que me calme, que me disculpe con el idiota que tengo frente a mi y que aún las ansias asesinas persisten._

 ** _—No te quiero cerca de ella_**

 _Por fin aquellas palabras salen de mi boca, su mirada de confusión me indica que el imbécil aún no comprende a quien me refiero, enserio quiero arrancarle la cabeza con mis uñas perfectamente arregladas, sería un buen uso y un gran acción en favor a la comunidad._

 ** _—Alejarte de Haru, ¿escuchaste Sawada?_**

 _Le repito por si al Idiota no le quedo claro, giro sobre mis talones, se que mi marido me está siguiendo, así que no me tomo la molestia de hablarle, mi mano está ardiendo por el impacto, al observarla puedo notar que claramente tengo una uña rota, "ojala y el otro pedazo este en la cara del inútil" pienso para mi._

 ** _—No debiste hacer eso_**

 _Me dice mientras ambos detenemos nuestros pasos._

 ** _—Si no lo hacia yo, nadie se atrevería_**

 _Le digo mientras busco en mi pequeño bolso de mano algún pañuelo._

 _Gruño frustrada al no encontrar nada, quiero largarme de esta fiesta, el se acercó a mi, no había nadie más en aquella habitación más que nosotros dos._

 _El me abraza mientras unas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos sin que pueda detenerlas. Se que el entiende el por que de mi enojo, Haru es mi mejor amiga y a la que considero una hermana, por ese motivo me enoja el que el Idiota de Sawada la lastime._

 _Por que todo comenzó está misma noche._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El salón comenzaba a llenarse con los invitados, personas de altos cargos políticos y empresarial.

Todos aquellos que poseen lazos con una de las familias más prestigiosas de Italia. Los Vongola, una antigua familia que se rumoreaba en sus inicios perteneció a la "cosa nostra", sin embargo eso sólo quedó en "rumores".

¿Quien los inicio?

No lo sabían y no deseaban tampoco averiguarlo, nadie quería ser enemigo de esa familia. El Actual líder: Timoteo Di Vongola, un hombre de 70 años edad, que aún era poseedor de una increíble salud.

Aunque esto fuese así, el Vongola deseaba pasar tiempo con sus nietos y las ocupaciones dentro de la empresa le hacían imposible dicha labor, por ese motivo había decidido ceder su puesto a alguno de sus descendientes, con el fin de que este continuará con el legado familiar y que continuara apoyando a la familia, aunque su decisión había sido difícil y había generado conflictos entre los integrantes de la familia, todos terminaron por aceptar la decisión del mayor.

Y el motivo principal de dicho evento era anunciar a su sucesor, la persona que representaría a la familia a partir de ese día _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _—¡Haru!_**

 _Grité en cuanto la vi, se veía muy bonita a pesar del sencillo atuendo._

 _Se que ella no se siente segura con su persona, pero aún no entiendo el porqué, ella es todo lo que cualquier persona desearía ser; ella es inteligente, No por nada fue a las escuelas más prestigiosas del país, aún recuerdo que cuando estudiábamos la escuela media ella estaba en aquel Instituto de Élite del pueblo._

 _También es amable, tolerante, paciente y se que tiene una larga lista de pretendientes, e incluso estos le mandan presentes a su casa y lugar de trabajo._

 _Salgo de mis pensamientos al verla salir y subir al auto, mi marido me mira, se que el sabe que me he distraído de nuevo en mi mente, sin embargo no puedo evitar hacerlo, es algo que ya forma parte de mi. Suelto un suspiro al notar lo rápido que llegamos al lugar, a pesar de lo que se cree de mi, este tipo de eventos nunca llamaron mi atención realmente, pero debo asistir, ya que mi Esposo es alguien importante dentro de este entorno._

 _La hipocresía se puede sentir, casi puedo escuchar a esas mujeres juzgarme, nadie estuvo de acuerdo con mi matrimonio, todos dijeron alguna vez que ambos terminaríamos odiándonos, ya que a la vista de los demás no tenemos personalidades "compatibles"._

 _Se que más de una quisieran estar en mi lugar, después de todo mi querido esposo es muy guapo, con esa cabellera alborotada, esos brazos fuertes, tan alto, y esos ojos rojizos que me hacen soltar suspiros cuando me miran intensamente._

 _El a notado mi mirada, y lo veo sonreír, nadie nota su sonrisa y eso lo agradezco, no quisiera compartirla con nadie mas. La velada había avanzado más rápido de lo pensado y estaba feliz con eso ya que mis pies comenzaban a doler por los malditos zapatos._

 _Y fue entonces cuando lo vi, sentía cada fibra de mi ser arder por la furia que comenzaba a formarse. A lo lejos en un lugar apartado de la vista pero que curiosamente aún podía escuchar, se encontraban Haru-chan y Tsunayoshi hablando, aunque más bien el primero hablaba mientras que mi amiga sólo se encontraba congelada en su sitio._

 ** _—¿Me ayudarás a pedirle matrimonio?, eres mi mejor amiga no se lo pediría a nadie mas._**

 _Dijo el Imbécil pelo de puerco espín._

 _Ella está a punto de llorar, ¡Hace un maldito mes que apenas la rechazo! ¡Un maldito y Puto mes!, se que ella accederá sólo por que es el, siempre es así._

 _Camino lo más rápido que puedo y sin ser consiente de mis impulsos estrelló mi puño en su cara, siento como todos se quedan congelados, las conversaciones se detienen, todos están sorprendidos de mi acción, pero que nadie me culpe señores que se que todos ustedes quisieran hacer lo mismo, si supieran que este imbécil a rechazado a una mujer y ahora le pide ayuda para que enamoré a otra aún siendo reciente la herida, harían lo mismo que yo e incluso mas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _—¿Sabes que lo que hiciste ahí adentro podría afectarnos a ambos?_**

 _Me pregunta al soltarme y verme con aquellos ojos que hacen temblar mis piernas._

 ** _—Y lo volvería hacer_**

 _Le contesto ya tranquila._

 _El me sonríe y recuerdo que a pesar de lo que digan los demás, se que estoy tan enamorada de este hombre y me vale un comino la opinión de otros. Se que aunque no aprueba mis métodos me apoyará, que aunque el parezca y sea frío y huraño con otros me ama con la misma intensidad que yo a el. Aunque mi familia se negó a mi matrimonio el nunca me abandonará y sólo eso es suficiente para que no me arrepienta de mis actos._

 ** _—¿¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO AL HACER ESO¡?_**

 _Mi hermano entra como furia en la habitación._

 _Mira a mi Esposo con rencor, el piensa que fui seducida por el "chico malo", si tan sólo supiese la verdadera historia no pensaría así._

 ** _—¿¡A caso no vas a contestar Kyoko!?_**

 _Repite el de cabello blanco con el que comparto lazos sanguíneos._

 _No respondo y se que eso le irrita aún más, pero todo aquello que diga podría ser o será usado en mi contra así que decido callar, aunque me muera por insultar de nuevo al cabeza de muffin._

 ** _—¿¡No le dirás nada a tu Esposa Xanxus!?_**

 _Ahora se dirige a el hombre a mi lado._

 _Ninguno dice nada, por lo cual veo a Ryohei salir aún más furioso, le preocupa más su estúpido jefe que su hermanita; vaya que como cambian las cosas._

 ** _—Vámonos_**

 _Aquello no es una sugerencia, sino una orden._

 _Y como si fuese una colegiala que hizo una travesura huyo con aquel hombre que me robó el corazón, no sin antes llevarme también a mi Mejor amiga con nosotros, se que ella no aprueba tampoco mis métodos, pero al ver en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento se que me perdona._

 _Por que más que mi amiga ella es mi hermana._

 _Aunque también tengo que agradecer las clases de defensa personal que se me impuso al casarme con Xanxus, al fin voy dejando poco a poco la imagen de chica perfecta._


	4. Chapter 4

**By: LadyNoir Love.**

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Amano Akira-sensei, yo solo lo tomo prestado sin fines de lucro y para diversión de ustedes y mía._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Romance, Drama, Friendship._

 ** _Aclaraciones:_** _Drama mucho drama y romance, es un AU o Universo Alterno._

.

.

.

 _ **"Ella por volverlo a ver corrió a verlo al mirador. El volvió... con su mujer. Ella se murió de amor- José Martí"**_

.

.

.

 **Tokio, Japón.**

Un lento suspiro salió de mis labios, observe con aburrimiento los bocetos frente a mi, ¡Necesitaba Inspiración!.

Me deje caer hacia atrás con resignación, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a mi mente como una película antigua, debía admitir que fue cobarde de mi parte huir de esa manera.

Pero debo admitir que estoy agradecida con Kyoko-chan por sacarme de aquella incomoda situación, aunque no esperaba aquella reacción; Kyoko no solía mostrar esa actitud frente a los demás, ella solía comportarse como una dama a petición de su madre.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta logró atraer nuevamente mi atención.

 **-Haru-sama, es hora de su junta con el Director.**

La suave voz de mi secretaria logra que una sonrisa se pose en mis labios, debía volver al trabajo por lo cual aún tendría tiempo para pensar en una disculpa apropiada para nuestro querido _"CEO"._

 ** _-Gracias por recordármelo Yuuga-san._**

Respondí con una sonrisa, mientras me levantaba de mi cómodo lugar de trabajo, agradeciendo a los cielos que retrasará lo inevitable.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Namimori, Japón.**

Una larga fila de automóviles de color negro llamo la atención de varias de las personas que caminaban dentro y fuera del aeropuerto internacional de Namimori, no por que fuese algo fuera de lo común, sino por el símbolo que se encontraba marcado en ellos.

Tal parecía que alguien importante para Vongola llegaría pronto y muchos se encontraban curiosos respecto a ese hecho.

Se rumoreaba dentro del círculo social de élite que el primogénito de Iemetsu volvía a la casa de sus padres después de 10 años de ausencia; poco se conocía sobre el.

Un hombre de cabellos desafiantes a la gravedad se acercó, en cuanto los hombres le vieron hicieron una reverencia como muestra de respeto.

 _ **-Bienvenido sea Sawada-sama**_

El que parecía el jefe de todos aquellos hablo, a lo que el joven simplemente sonrió y asistió.

Al fin estaba en casa.

* * *

.

.

.

La Junta con el Director en jefe había sido una tortura, el hombre conocido como Shimura Ian era uno de los más estrictos en cuanto a la elección de los diseños para esa temporada, aún recordaba como fue al inicio cuando aún era pasante en la empresa.

En aquel entonces sólo tenía 18 años y comenzaba su carrera en Diseño y moda, había logrado entrar gracias a una carta de recomendación de mi tutora Lal Mich, con quien tampoco fue fácil tratar. Lal conocía a Ian de su tiempo en la milicia y estos dos habían incluso tenido una relación años antes de que Lal conociera a su actual pareja.

Sin embargo después de ese tiempo el se había vuelto su mentor y no importaba cuán duro o frío fuera, ella comprendía que sólo era parte de su personalidad.

Dejó ir un suspiro sabiendo que era libre por el momento, algo que agradecía después de las horas que había durado su reunión, con paso decidido tomo mi bolso y camino fuera de las instalaciones de la empresa, aunque estaba claro que aún huía de mi jefe.

Una cabellera de color miel llamo mi atención, aquellos cabellos finos como el oro los conocía perfectamente, frente a mi estaba mi mejor amiga, aquella que ahora estaba rodeada de rumores acerca de su personalidad contrastada con su frágil apariencia. Estaba claro que muchos no conocían realmente a la mujer que logró atrapar al gran Xanxus di Vongola, quien apresar de tener el rostro de muñeca contaba con una fiera voluntad.

 _ **-¡Haru-chan!**_

Grito al tiempo que se acercaba a mi, por mi parte solo pude sonreír nerviosa, sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que hablar sobre lo sucedido en aquella cena, sin embargo, prefería aplazarlo un poco más.

Ella terminó por llegar a mi lado, no recuerdo muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, las palabras salían tan rápido de su boca que mi cerebro apenas podía procesar parte de la información brindada, aunque ya había comprendido el contexto de todo.

Su hermano.

Ryohei siempre fue el tipo de hermano que uno deseaba tener al ser hijo único, carismático, protector y el perfecto cómplice para las travesuras.

Pero desde que mi amiga había desposado a el Vongola, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, el había preferido a su amigo en lugar de su hermana, el poco sabía de lo que en realidad había pasado entre ellos.

Y por ellos no me refería a Xanxus y Kyoko, sino a Kyoko y Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos.**

 **He estado ausente debido a la universidad, actualmente estoy en la última parte de mi último año.**

 **Estoy a punto de iniciar mi tesis, por lo cual he estado ocupada con otras cosas. Aunque afortunadamente deje mi empleo para obtener más tiempo xD**

 **En fin, no dejaré de publicar solo que tardaré más, quizás después de mi graduación este más activa.**

 **Sin más que decir les deseo el mejor de los años, rompan una pierna, no necesariamente la suya xD**


End file.
